This Shade of Bubblegum Pink
by DreamerofDreams56
Summary: Nymphadora and Audrianna Tonks have been best friends since birth. Literally. They're both Metamorphmagi and sisters. They both love Quidditch, Hogwarts, and bubblegum pink. This is the story of Dora and Aria Tonks; sisters for life. Read inside, please!
1. Prologue

**So another Fanfic begins! I really just had this idea bouncing around in my head for quite some time. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Andromeda Tonks panted heavily as her midwife called out instructions.

"Push, Andromeda, push!" Midwife Hailey yelled as Andromeda gave one last small push and her newborn child was born.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" Hailey called as she lifted the pink baby into her mother's arms.

"What's her name, Mom?" The five year old Nymphadora asked her mother as she peered at her new sister.

"Audrianna Samantha," she murmured as Audrianna looked at her mother with wonder. She cooed happily and then scrunched up her tiny face as though she were concentrating on something very hard. Her hair, which was black, then turned bubblegum pink in a matter of seconds.

"Mom! Look," called Nymphadora as Audrainna's hair turned pink.

"She's a Metamorphmagus as well," she murmured, stroking Audrianna's face as she cooed.

Audrianna then peered around her mother and tried to grasp at Nymphadora.

"Mom! She wants me, Mom!" Nymphadora called as Audrianna tried yet again to get to her sister.

"Very carefully hold her, Dora," Andromeda said as she handed her newborn daughter to her other daughter.

Nymphadora carefully supported Audrianna's head.

"Audrianna is a little formal, don't you think?" Nymphadora said as she gently rocked Audrianna, "How 'bout we call her Aria."

"Aria," mused Andromeda as she looked at her newborn child, "I like that."

Nymphadora's hair, which was a bright shade of violet, then turned the exact color pink of Audrianna's.

Andromeda smiled at the newborn relationship of the two sisters. This was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Should I continue?<strong>

**Thanks!**

**XO, Dreamer**


	2. The Story

**Hello. Sorry for the prologue to be so short but it was a prologue. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all HP!**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna get you, Aria!" Dora yelled as she chased her sister around the front yard. Five year old Aria squealed with delight as Dora scooped her up.<p>

"Put me down, Dora!" Aria shrieked and then they tumbled together on the grass. They both shrieked with laughter and their hair turned a sunny yellow.

The two sisters kept giggling with laughter as they rolled around in the grass. Today was the 31st of August, the day before Dora left for Hogwarts.

"I'm gonna miss you, Dora," Aria whispered as Dora rolled over.

She reached across and held Aria's hand. "Me too, Aria," she whispered and then their mother called them inside for dinner.

The two girls had no reason, whatsoever, to be afraid anymore. Sure, Dora was a little nervous about tomorrow but no serious danger. Lord Voldemort was defeated just three years after Aria's birth.

They had no reason to be afraid.

…

"This is it, Nymphadora," murmured Andromeda as she kissed Dora's cheek.

"Mom!" whined Dora, "You know I like to be called Dora."

"Yes," she said sternly, "But, I am your mother and I will call you the beautiful name that I gave you."

"But you don't call Aria, Audrianna, do you?" Dora said, her hands on her hips.

"I suppose I haven't," Andromeda said, "Audrianna! Come here!"

Aria, who was examining the children piling on the train, trotted over with a frown on her face.

"Mom!" she whined, "You're supposed to call me Aria!"

Her hair, which was a mousy brown at that moment, turned a fiery red. It fell just past her shoulders and into curls.

Andromeda chuckled at her daughters' frustration and motion for her husband to join them.

"Ted!" she called as her husband strode up to them.

"Ready to go, Dora?" he said, ruffling his daughter's pink hair.

"Yeah," she squealed, "I'm so excited!"

Aria, who was pouting, then burst into tears.

"D-don't go!" she wailed as she hugged her only sister close.

"Don't cry, Aria!" Dora exclaimed as she crouched down to her sister's level.

"P-please write every day," whispered Aria as she hiccupped.

"I will," Dora said, "Pinky swear."

They then latched pinkies and hugged again. The train whistle sounded as Dora hugged her parents one last time before heading on the train.

Half laughing, half crying, Aria chased the train as she waved to her sister. Her hair then turned to her pink pixie style that she usually wore as she fell behind.

"Bye, Dora!" she called, "See you at Christmas!"

Aria watched the train until it was out of sight and then sighed and walked back to her parents. She found them talking to a family that had red hair.

"Mom," Aria whispered, tugging on her mother's skirt, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," her mother said, "Molly, Arthur, this is my second daughter, Audrianna."

Twin red haired boys poked their heads out from behind their mother's body.

"Audrianna?" asked one of them.

"No," Aria said, stamping her foot, "I'm called Aria. Not Audrianna."

Her hair then turned fiery red once more for the second time that day.

"Whoa!" the other exclaimed, "How did you do that?"

"You mean this?" Aria asked as she screwed up her face as if concentrating on something. Her hair, now red, turned from red to blue and back again.

"That's so cool!" they said in unision.

"These are my twin boys, Fred and George," Molly said as she smiled down at them.

"Can you do anything else?" Fred asked.

"Well," Aria trailed off as her nose turned into a pig's.

The boys bursted into laughter and Aria joined them. She was starting to forget that Dora was gone.

….

Ever since that day, Aria and the Weasley twins were quite close. They wrote each other back and forth so much that the Tonks family had to get a second owl for poor Oliver was getting too tired to deliver letters. Aria laughed aloud whenever they told her about how they gave Ron an acid pop, which burned a hole in his tongue, transformed his teddy bear into a giant spider, and almost made an Unbreakable Vow with him. Fred and George got severely spanked for that.

Dora came home on Christmas and Easter every year since the beginning. Aria grew up and into a fine young lady.

It is on this early September morning that our real story begins, and no more of this quick back story nonsense.

"Hurry up, Mom!" Aria called impatiently to her mother as she heaved her youngest daughter's trunk onto a trolley, "Fred and George are probably already there!"

Aria flipped her black with pink and purple streaks hair over her shoulder as she practically ran to platforms nine and ten. Her eyes, which were today violet, were bright with excitement. She got to platform nine and waited for her family.

"Will you calm down, Aria?" Dora nearly shouted as she neared her sister.

"You tell me," Aria muttered under her breath, but brightened when she saw that her parents had arrived. Aria grabbed Dora's hand as she ran at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. They both squeezed their eyes shut as they neared closer. Next moment, they were running into the crowds of wizards and witches.

Aria smiled widely as she held Dora's hand.

"ARIA!" Aria hears a familiar voice yell out over the throngs of people.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Aria yells as she lets go of Dora's hand and takes off towards the red haired family.

"I missed you guys!" she calls as she pulls them both into a hug. They laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Same here," the twins say in unison and they smile widely.

"Aria!" calls her mother as she ambles towards them.

"Molly, Arthur, how nice to see you again," she says brightly as she hugs Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"As well, Andromeda," Mr. Weasley says as he pulls away from the hug.

"Can you believe it?" Aria shrieks as she jumps up and down.

"Believe what?" George jokes as Aria scowled, "Joking!"

Aria then screwed up her face to change her hair. She made her black hair softly curl and added sky blue streaks.

"I like that," Dora told her as they heard the whistle blow.

The mothers and fathers kissed their children goodbye and Aria took Dora's and the twins' hands as they clambered aboard the train.

They all waved as their parents' waved back and shouted 'I love you's over and over until the Hogwarts Express slipped into the countryside.

Aria and the gang slipped into an empty compartment and they easily slid into their normal chatter. Aria couldn't help but notice that Fred kept staring at her. When she caught him, he would blush and turn away.

"This is it!" Aria yelled as her hair turned bubblegum pink, to match her sister's.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the weird ending, but I kinda liked it like that.<strong>

**Please review it means the absolute world to me!**

**XO, Dreamer**


	3. Twelve Years Later

Disclaimer: JKR owns all HP

* * *

><p>Fred and Aria Weasley held the hands of their children as they hurried through Platform 9 34 , late as usual. The twins were ahead, their fiery hair like splotches of red ink against the crowd and their little sister was tagging along, a wide smile on her face.

"George! Remus!" Aria called out and the boys turned around, "Wait for Dora, please."

"Sorry, Pixie," Remus said, ruffling his sister's hair and Dora smiled.

"It's okay!" she chirped and bounced up and down, "Are we leaving yet?"

The entire family laughed as they moved forward again, heading for Harry and Ginny. The small family looked up as Ginny adjusted the sleeping Lily in her arms.

"Aria! Fred!" Harry called out in greeting as the family approached them.

"Morning, Harry," Fred said with a grin and Aria smiled.

"Hello," she said and hugged Ginny briefly before grabbing the twins by their collars.

"Hey boys!" Ginny called and they turned.

"Hey Aunt Ginny!" they chorused and Ginny laughed.

"Morning, Uncle Harry!" Remus said and gave his uncle a hug.

"Good morning Remus," the messy haired man said to his nephew and then greeted his other nephew.

"Hello, George," he said and George smiled.

"Morning," he said.

"So," Harry said, clasping his fingers together, "Everyone ready for another year at Hogwarts?"

"You bet," Dora said, smiling.

"Hey Aunt Aria?" James called, looking up.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Aria said.

"Can you change your nose again?" he asked and she laughed.

"Of course," she said and scrunched up her face and her nose changed to a pig's.

James let out a peal of laughter and Albus looked up and laughed, too.

The train whistle blew and the small family helped everyone on the train.

"AUNT ARIA!" a voice called and she turned to see her nephew sprinting forward.

"I just wanted to—" pant, pant, "Say goodbye!"

Aria smiled at Teddy, her heart clenching at the memory of her late sister and brother in law. She kissed him on his blue head and he blushed a deep pink.

"Have a lovely year, Ted," she said softly and Teddy nodded.

"Well, bye!" he said and gave her a quick hug before sprinting on the train.

"Dora, George, Remus!" Aria called, "Be sure to actually spend some time with you cousin, will you?"

"Our many cousins," Remus corrected and Aria rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Mum," George whined and Aria smiled before kissing each child's head.

"Be good," she said sternly as they loaded up. The train started pulling away and the children waved goodbye to their mother and father. They blew kisses and waved until the train turned the corner and went out of sight.

"I can't believe it," Fred sighed as he pulled his wife in close, "We're _old_."

"Fred!" she scolded, whacking him lightly as he kissed her head.

"Oh, please," he said, "You know it."

"Twenty-nine isn't old," Aria said.

"Ah, well," he shrugged, "We're almost thirty."

Aria merely rolled her eyes as her hair turned pink on its own accord. She smiled sadly as she tugged on the bubblegum pink strand. She knew that her sister was watching over her every day of her life and when the time came, she and Dora would roll down as many hills as they wanted to in heaven.

* * *

><p>And done! I like it, do you?<p>

Let me know, please!

XO, Dreamer


End file.
